American Music
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: It's the same as my American Beauty. The only thing different is the main pairing is Tamaki and Haruhi, Instead of Haruhi and Kyouya
1. Double Trouble

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hello! This is my TamakiXHaruhi version of American Beauty**

**P.S- There is two spellings of Kyouya. Kyouya and Kyoya. I use Kyouya so the Y's aren't too close together lmao. lol On with the story! Oh and this is in Haruhi's POV unless it says otherwise.**

**Disclaimeter: Sadly I do not own OHSHC or Tamaki or Kyouya! And if I did...The series wouldn't end at 26 episodes tear Plus Tamaki would kiss Haruhi and confess his love lol...**

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

I sat down at Dairy Queen with Mamari and Hanna. They were my two best friends right away when I came to Bridge University in America. Yes, I left everyone in Japan. I feel even guiltier because I did not tell them..I just sorta left...I did tell my dad though. I threatened- I mean..._negotiated_ with him to not tell anyone else under any circumstances. Although, I wouldn't be suprised if Kyouya knew where I was.

"So, Haruhi! I say let's go shopping today!" Said Mamari who had long, red silky hair all the way down to her butt and a body to go with it.

"YEAH! I agree!" Said Hanna who had blonde, shoulder-length hair with big blue eyes and a chest the size of Russia to go with. They turned me a little girly I have to admit but I still don't really care. I now have long brown hair to my butt and a well sized chest. To tell the truth, I act like I don't notice..but we certainly get a lot of attention from guys and girls.

"I have homework to do, though." I said. I never have stopped being a studyholic.

"Oh, jeez! It's spring break!!! You need help." Said Mamari. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"I..don't know...Wouldn't it be wiser to save my money?" They both sighed.

"Haruhi...Your hopeless! Now come on! You need some new, brighter, funner clothes! Besides it's Spring Break! We need the latest fashions!!! We have to have tons of fun these two weeks!!! Especially because the college students decided to have that party! They rented a band, too!!!" She was a real partier. I sighed.

"All right, all right." I said. I smiled and looked over as the waitress came to us.

"What can I get you?" Said the waitress.

"I'll get a mocha moo-late with onion rings." The others gave their orders and the waitress nodded and left. The sun was shining bright today, so we decided before to eat outside. It was really nice out. It kind of reminded me the day we played kick the can with the Host Club and (A/N- Okay mind block, you know that one dude that found out Haruhi was a girl and fell in love with her.). I quickly shooed the thought out of my mind as our food came.

"What was that? You just spaced out for awhile. You do that a lot." Hanna said. "Which is exactly why we need to go shopping!" We finished our food and went to the mall. We looked around us for a second until someone spoke.

"Ohhh-KAY! Which store do we go to first?" Mamari asked, a little too enthusiasticly. Her and Hanna were pretty hyper people. It never rubbed off on me, though. Before anyone could answer two people latched onto my arms.

"To every store in this mall!!!" They said in unison. Uh-oh. If those voices render correct in my mind, then I'm in trouble. I looked up at them, as did Hanna and Mamari. Yupp. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Eh? Hikaru? Kaoru? What? Why? _How?_" I was baffled. It appears my dad spilled. Oh well. Back in my mind, I was glad to see them, but I wouldn't admit it.

"After annoying Kyouya enough, he gave in and told us where you were. My, my. Your chest has grown _a lot_." Kaoru said. I blushed and Mamari and Hanna gave quizzicle looks.

"Haruhi, who are these people?" Mamari asked.

"I am Hikaru."

"I am Kaoru."

"We are the Hittiachin twins." They said in unison, again. (A/N- Sorry I don't know how to spell it.)

"Haruhi went to our school, back in Japan. And for some reason that she has yet to identify, she left. Without notice. Her father wouldn't tell us where she went." Kaoru said. He looked at me. Then everyone follow his lead and looked at me.

"Ehh..I wanted to get away from all the commotion!" I knew that wasn't a very good reason to leave, but I felt I had to.

"Tono was very, very sad. He wouldn't eat for days. It was a good thing we all graduated or else the Host Club would've ended. Everyone was sad when you left. We couldn't play with you anymore, so we got bored a lot. Tono was depressed. Hunny and even Mori looked sad. Even Kyouya was more isolated than usual."

"Who's Hunny? And Mori? And Kyouya? And who is Tono? That isn't their actual name is it?" Hanna asked. She was a nosy and curious person, but she deserved to know as does Mamari.

"Tono means my lord in Japanese. And Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, Tono as Hikaru and Kaoru call him, all went to my school. Or should I say I went _their_ school. It was called Ouran High Academy, and it was a rich people's school. I only got in because I was extremely smart." They nodded.

I sighed. "What exactly happened to everyone? How are they?"

They looked at eachother and sighed. "Well..Of course Hunny and Mori became head of their dojo's. Kyouya inherited the medical section of his father's work...And...Tamaki...well...He left...He became too depressed and just left. We think he went to the US either to look for you or to start a new life." Said Hikaru. I nodded and looked down. I felt really guilty now.

After Mamari and Hanna got to know Hikaru and Kaoru a little more, we went shopping. All on Hikaru and Kaoru's credit card, of course. They got to dress me up, once again. Not in their designs, but they still had fun. I missed it. I never even knew how much I missed them until now.

I smiled, Mamari and Hanna don't know about everything, though. I excluded the part about the Host Club and me pretending to be a guy and stuff. Hikaru and Kaoru are now designers so, when we were done shopping, we got in their limo and went to mine, Hanna's and Mamari's apartment. Only to find tons of cute clothing. They were also beauticians, so they layered my hair and gave me highlights, and same for Mamari and Hanna, expense free.

OoOoOoOo

"You guys are totally cool! Do you want to come to a party tonight?" Asked Mamari. They nodded.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" They both said.

"Sweet! We can show off our new looks!!!" We got ready to go and left at 8.

OoOoOoOo

We arrived at the party in a limo. The party was held at a gymnasium so it was pretty big. There was a big, long table full of food, a DJ that played loud music on the surround sound speakers. I looked up and saw equipment on the stage. There was 3 guitars, a drum set, microphones and a couple people that looked like band members. This must be the band they were talking about.

"Alright! We made it and in style!" Hanna said. Everyone complimented our outfits and entrance in the limo. Hikaru and Kaoru met everyone. I looked over and saw _her_. Nicole. She was evil beyond belief and she hated every second of me being there. She looked pissed. Probably because of the fact I arrived in a limo (Which only she can do), I have the hottest clothes (Which only she can have), I have fresh hair style at a party (Which only she can do), and I have two (Hot?) guys with me (which only she can have).

"Well, well. Look who became miss style. And who are these two?" She pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They are my past friends, which you don't really need to know." I glared at her. She reminded me of that Eclair girl. Well, a mix of that Eclair girl and that girl when I first became a host. I really didn't like her either. Hikaru and Kaoru knew from the instant they laid eyes on her what kind of girl she was.

"Hmph. Haruhi, she reminds me of a mix of that Eclair girl and that one "Princess" Tono always was with. I don't like her. Look, girl. We can tell your not friendly with Haruhi. We don't like it when people aren't friendly with Haruhi. Just keep it in mind." Hikaru looked scary and so did Kaoru. She did look a little scared but she's super stubborn.

"Hmm. Well whatever. Could you book a great band? They are going to be famous. My dad knows them and the sexy lead singer is in love with me." She gloated. She always pisses me off. Right on cue, the lights shut off and the band started playing. Of course, there'd be lights and smoke and all that professional stuff.

**"The times we had together, **

**will forever be gone.**

**The times we shared**

**are just a memory.**

**You left without a notice,**

**and I just couldn't take it.**

**I went out to look for you,**

**Only to find lonleyness and the New**

**I didn't know how people had lived.**

**But then I knew, **

**The hardships that you went through.**

**My motivation was high,**

**but shrunk into the sky.**

**I just wish you'd come back to me.**

**Come back to me**

**Come back to me**

**Come...back to me..."**

My eyes went wide as I moved closer and the color lights went on. The song sounded as if Tamaki wrote it or something. The purple and blue smoke cleared away and I gasped. It **_was_** Tamaki. I couldn't believe it. Tears started to form in my eyes. My vision blurred as he sang the song of our life and his pain. Nicole came next to me and gloated about how good he was. Mamari and Hanna told her to shut up and listened to him. He was halfway through the song. He moved around a little more. He got closer and I got closer. He didn't see me yet but he was so close he was about to. He looked down and saw me. He immediately dropped the microphone. His eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Tamaki, what's wrong why'd you stop?" Nicole asked, pissed.

"C-could...it..be?...HARUHI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

OoOoOoOo

**SesshoumaruXRin: Like it? The first part is just like the American Beauty story, with a few things cut out. So, please Review!**


	2. Confessions

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomenesai! I took too long! I will also update American Beauty!**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Tamaki, Kyouya or any other kawaii guys from OHSHC...Or OHSHC for that matter...(tear tear)**

**OoOoOoOo**

_My eyes went wide as I moved closer and the color lights went on. The song sounded as if Tamaki wrote it or something. The purple and blue smoke cleared away and I gasped. It_ _**was**_ _Tamaki. I_ _couldn't believe it. Tears started to form in my eyes. My vision blurred as he sang the song of our life and his pain. Nicole came next to me and gloated about how good he was. Mamari and Hanna told her to shut up and listened to him. He was halfway through the song. He moved around a little more. He got closer and I got closer. He didn't see me yet but he was so close he was about to. He looked down and saw me. He immediately dropped the microphone. His eyes went wide in disbelief._

_"Tamaki, what's wrong why'd you stop?" Nicole asked, pissed._

_"C-could...it..be?...HARUHI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_

**OoOoOoOo**

The dancers stopped dancing and everyone turned our way. Nicole was baffled for some time. She got over that, and the pissed-off look returned.

"Tamaki...You know this freak?" That got Tamaki's attention. He shot her a death glare and then turned his attention back to me.

"Ha...Haruhi...? Is that really you? I...I can't...believe it..." I hadn't said anything, afraid of bursting into tears, showing everyone my weakside. I told okaa-san that I'd be strong. Strong, no matter what. Yet, I allowed myself to bring tears to my eyes. Tamaki had tears weld up in his eyes. He jumped off stage and hugged me. Without my consent, my arms wrapped around his back, hugging him tightly.

"HEY! LOSER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!! OR YOU'LL PAY!!!" Tamaki and I just ignored her. She was a pain in the butt, really.

"Senpai...Gomenesai...I left...I didn't realize you'd get so...upset..." My voice quivered. I didn't care.

"Haruhi! How could you say that!? Haruhi, didn't you realize!?!?!?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I gasped. As well as Nicole, and the rest of the crowd. "That whole your my daughter and Kyouyas the mother and the family thing was just a way so relationships stay in tact!"

"HAH! I KNEW IT! I'm not a baka!" Hikaru said. Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Tamaki...I-"

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! YOUR MINE TAMAKI!" Nicole shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru muffled her and motioned to go on.

"Tamaki...I love you, too...gomene-" Tamaki cut me off with a fast, but extremely gentle kiss. I was shocked at first, but I could feel the fireworks setting off in me. It was a new feeling. I loved it. Our kiss' gentleness faded away quickly and turned much more passionate. Nicoles muffled "STOP KISSING!!! DON'T TOUCH HIM." Was hardly noticable. After awhile, after need of air, we finally broke apart.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki got onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" My eyes widened. Tears weld up in my eyes, this time, I couldn't contain them. They flew freely down my cheeks as I nodded and nodded, for I couldn't say anything. I was just too happy.

**OoOoOoOo**

At the wedding, I wore the most beautiful gown ever. It was a strapless white gown that was like a Cinderella dress. With a big diamond ring. Tamaki was absolutely gorgeous in his black tux.

And I can't forget. The wedding _night_. How could I when that was the night we made Hana and Kyo. They were blonde, just like their father. Hana had my, big brown eyes, while Kyo had Tamaki's blue-ish purple. Hana had my personality and Kyo had his fathers. We decided to move back to Japan to enroll them in Ouran Academy, so Kyo could become a Host. But I definately wouldn't have my kids be rich bastards like the Hosts were. No sir-ee! I smiled up at Tamaki as Hana declined a neighborhood boy's request to play with him and Kyo's Host personality trying to woo the neighborhood girl. They were only 6 and they were just as troublesome as their parents.

**The End**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomenesai for it being so short! I wanted to start new stories but I realized I've never finished a single story and I have like...9 not including my two Advice Columns...!!! So I guess it was kinda rushed...My next target is American Beauty! Onegai Review!**


End file.
